Untamed
by That-girl-from-outer-space6
Summary: Two apprentices adderpaw and silverpaw meet one day at the border by chance they hate each other but when adderpaws mother dies Shadowclan hands him over to his thunderclan father to raise can these two learn to except each other. Takes place in the old forest adopted from katiek101 stories up for adoption story
1. Allegiances and prologue

**Hey I'm that-girl-from-outerspace6 and this is my first warrior fanfic constructive criticism is welcome as I'm always looking to improve so if you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll fix them ASAP! Enjoy! **

**:-) warriors does not belong to me all fights go to Erin hunter.**

Untamed allegiances and prologue

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader** - Tawnystar - tom with with amber eyes and brown tawny pelt.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

**Deputy** - Ravenwing - she cat with green eyes and black pelt.

**Medicine cat** - Amberheart - tom with pale eyes and ginger pelt.

Apprentice - Lavenderpaw

**Warriors:**

Icepool - she cat with ice blue eyes and white pelt

Ashpelt - tom with pale blue eyes and gray pelt.

Burrfrost - tom with brown pelt and amber eyes.

Specklewhisker - she cat with amber eyes and brown pelt.

Thurshtail - tom with cream pelt and blue eyes

Talonflame - tom with gray pelt and green eyes

Stonestream - she cat with blue-gray fur and blue eyes

Apprentice - Berrypaw

Swiftstrike - silver tabby with yellow eyes

Apprentice - Goosepaw

Robinwing - brown she cat with ginger patch on back with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Stormpaw

**Apprentices:**

Lavenderpaw - a ginger she cat that always smells like lavender

Berrypaw - brown tabby tom

Goosepaw - speckled grey tom

Silverpaw - silver tabby she cat

Stormpaw - dark gray tabby tom with a pelt always ruffled

**Queens**

Briarflight - mottled tabby she cat (kits - jaykit - gray tom and doekit - brown she cat with pelt the same colour as a doe)

Lilyspring - tortishell she cat (kits - poppykit, - she cat with black pelt, ivykit - silver tabby tom and thistlekit - brown tom)

Nightwhisper - black she cat (expecting)

Sparrowflight - wiry brown she cat (kits - sandkit ginger tabby tom and dew kit tabby with pale blue eyes)

**Elders**

Buzzardsong - grumpy ginger tom

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader** - Shadestar - dark brown she cat

**Deputy** - Leafdapple with and brown tabby

**Medicine cat** - Hawkfire - she cat with eyes rumoured to be just as watchful as a hawk

**Warriors:**

Ratfur - gray tom with a blind eye

Eaglefang - brown she cat

Pinetail - red-brown tom with green eyes

Larchsong - tortoiseshell she cat with pale green eyes

Brackenfoot - pale ginger tom with darker legs

Lizardfang - light brown tabby tom with a hooked tooth.

Raggedtooth - large dark brown tabby tom with a tooth hanging out

Apprentice - Poolpaw

Hollyberry - energetic black she cat

Apprentice - Shrubpaw

Maplesap - strict she cat with a multicoloured pelt (think sol I just don't know how to describe him)

Apprentice - Adderpaw

Mistpelt - light she cat which can blend in with the mist

**Apprentices:**

Poolpaw - a gray she cat considered vain

Adderpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a ginger patch on his chest

Shrubpaw - brown tom very jumpy

**Queens**

Ivyclaw - cream she cat (kits - tallkit - black tom with a long black and white striped tail whitekit - back she cat with all white paws, birchkit - tom with brown pelt and flamekit - golden and ginger tom)

**Elders**

Toadfur - tom with pelt as slimy as a toad

Appleblossam - pinky - cream she cat

**Winclan:**

**Leader** - Crowstar - tom with a black pelt

**Deputy** - Heatherpeatal - tabby she cat

**Medicine cat** - Grayeyes - blind tom

Apprentice : Mothpaw

**Warriors**

Dewdrop - brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail - white tom

Dappledfur - dappled pelted she cat

Treetendrail - strong tabby with broad shoulders and a battle scar-ed muzzle

Harespring - long legged she cat with amazing at jumping

Daisypeatal - white she cat with yellow eyes

Stonesong - gray tabby

Apprentice - Larchpaw

Gorsetail - mottled tabby

Apprentice - Frostpaw

**Apprentices**

Mothpaw - golden she cat

Larchpaw - light brown tabby tom

Frostpaw - pure white tom

**Queens**

Seedfur - tiger striped tabby (expecting)

Swiftbreeze - cream cat with brown paws and face (expecting)

**Elders**

Ashstripe - white tom with a single gray stripe

Lilycloud - honey coloured she cat

**Riverclan:**

**Leader** - Reedstar - reddish-brown tom

**Deputy** - Trouttail - tom with an abnormally wide tail

**Medicine cat** - clovermint - golden she cat

Apprentice - Featherwhisker

**Warriors**

Minnowpelt - dusty brown she cat

Heavystep - dark gray tom

Ottersplash - black tom

Bluestream - blue-gray she cat

Oakfur - dark brown tabby tom

Graycloud - gray tom

Icewing - white she cat

Mossyflower - cream tom

Apprentice - Creakpaw

Foxleg - red brown tom

Apprentice Spiderpaw

**Apprentices**

Featherwhisker - she cat with pale blue eyes and cream fur

Spiderpaw - dark brown she cat

Creakpaw light ginger tom

**Queens**

Applemeadow - pink-cream she cat (kits lakekit - silver tom)

**Elders**

Raintail - gray tabby she cat

Sagewhisker - golden tom former medicine cat

**Cats outside clans**

Tiger - leader of the rouges

Cherry - second in command

* * *

**Prologue**

Three cats with stars in their fur where gathering at a pool watching the scenes flashing before them.

"Whitestar is this fair" asked a small gray tabby she cat

"How is this fair Mintspeckle my son's daughter shouldn't have to do this" a black tom hissed

"It must be done" whitestar bellowed.

"So it has been decided" Mintspeckle concluded. The gangly white cat nooded solemnly.

"Unless the silver and the adder unite the clans are doomed to eternal darkness and despair" the three cats said together. With that the three cats separated walking in different directions. However the black tom stayed behind and whispered into the pool

" I'm sorry my son that your daughter will have to suffer before she can earn peace." With that the tom crept away.

**So what do you think leave a review to tell me if you like love or have constructive criticism for me I do not tolerate flames so anyone with a bad thought on this story can keep it to themselves **

**spacegirl6 out**


	2. Apprentice ceremony and tour

**So here's chapter 1 of untamed warriors does not belong to me. Enjoy!**

Untamed chapter 1: Apprentice Ceremony & tour of the territories.

Silverkit was sitting outside the nursery as her mother fussed over herself and brother. Today was the day! She thought. The day when she and her brother Stormkit would finally become apprentices! Silverpaw was brought out of her excitement, when her mother Specklewhisker rasped her tongue over silverkit's already sleekly groomed silver pelt.

"Specklewhisker I'm clean enough already!" Silverkit protested. Stormkit snickered as Specklewhisker groomed a stray clump of fur on Silverkit's pelt, then promptly started to complain as she turned on him her tongue rasping rhythmically on his fur.

"Oh stop complaining do you think I'll send my kits to their apprentice ceremony looking like a band of rouges!" Specklewhisker told them firmly.

"Your mothers right." the kits father - Talonflame told them walking up to them and licking them affectionately in between the ears in turn.

"Still I don't see why we have to look so clean." Stormkit grumbled.

"It's has been tradition for generations." Talonflame chastised his son gently. Silverkit turned to look at the area around highrock and saw that most of the clan had gathered there already and were now waiting for their leader and the two kits to be present.

"Talonflame we must hurry the ceremony's about to start" Specklewhisker fretted. In response to her concern Talonflame just nuzzled her affectionately, just as the two parents had finished getting their kits ready Tawnystar emerged from his den and yowled for the remaining cats to come with the traditional call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here before highrock for a clan meeting!" His voice rang throughout the clearing. "It is time for me to perform one of my favourite duties as a leader." He proclaimed. "Two kits have reached six moons" he continued. "Stormkit and Sliverkit, come forward." The two kits obediently stepped forward. "Stormkit from this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw." Tawnystar rested his muzzle on the newly named Stormpaw's head and in return her brother licked his shoulder respectively. "Robinwing." Tawnystar called. The she cat stepped up. "You had a fine mentor in Ravenwing and no one can doubt your courage and loyalty and I'm sure will teach Stormpaw everything he needs to know." Tawnystar finished confidently as the two cats touched noses. Silverkit noticed that her brothers chest was puffed out pride shining in his eyes. "Silverkit from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Sliverpaw." Tawnystar repeated the process of what he did with Stormpaw before continuing "I shall be Silverpaw's mentor. Startled Silverpaw hesitantly touched noses with her clan leader now mentor but grew more confident when he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Stormpaw, Silverpaw, Stormpaw, Silverpaw!" Her clan mates cheered hailing the siblings new names Specklewhisker and Talonflame cheering the loudest.

After the ceremony was over Specklewhisker and Talonflame walked over pride evidently shining in their eyes.

"O I'm so proud of both of you" Specklewhisker gushed showering them both with licks whilst Talonflame merely chuckled and nodded approval to the two. "And a leader and very courages warrior for mentors." Specklewhisker continued happily.

"Silverpaw, Stormpaw let's get you two settled in the apprentice den then your mentors can take you on the tour of the territory." The hyperactive apprentice Berrypaw called over to them interrupting the family's moment. Giving their parents one more look which was returned with a nod of encouragement by Talonflame the new apprentices scampered off to join the three other apprentices in the den.

"Right this is where we eat fresh-kill." Goosepaw told them his tail flicking towards a tree stump.

"And this is where you'll sleep." Lavenderpaw told them indicating to two freshly made nests.

"We made the nests before the ceremony." Berrypaw added. Silverpaw and Stormpaw nodded their thanks.

"Silverpaw and Stormpaw we're going to see the territory now." Robinwing's voice sounded from outside the den. The two apprentices raced out of the den to find their mentors waiting in the clearing.

"Come on let's go." Stormpaw enthusiastically said practically running out of camp. Robinwing purred as she ran after her apprentice leaving Silverpaw and Tawnystar padding out through the gorse tunnel a brisk but steady pace.

"So where do want to go first?" Tawnystar asked looking down at Silverpaw.

"Can we go to the sunningrocks?" Silverpaw asked. Tawnystar nodded and began to race ahead his eyes glinting playfully.

"Try to keep up!" He called over his shoulder. A rush of adrenaline swept through Silverpaw and she quickly sped after her clan leader determined to keep pace with him, eventually they reached sunningrocks. Silverpaw gasped at the beauty of it all the river and stones glistening in the sunlight. She followed Tawnystar to the border.

"Take a good sniff." Tawnystar instructed. Doing ad she was told Silverpaw tasted the air and a foul smell of fish mixed in with cats flooded into her nostrils. Her nose wrinkle in disgust and Tawnystar chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll get use to the smell, now why don't I show you fourtrees" Tawnystar suggested, to which Silverpaw eagerly nodded to. The mentor and apprentice set off again leaping over fallen tree trunks and streams. Finally Tawnystar drew to an abrupt halt. Silverpaw looked up looming above them was the four great oaks, Silverpaw starred in wonder and amazement at the sight of the trees. She tasted the air again and smelt two other foul smells.

"Umm... Tawnystar what are those smells?" Silverpaw inquired. Tawnystar tasted the air.

"Oh that is Shadowclan and Windclan." Tawnystar told her as he started moving through the trees. "Come on I'll show you the thunderpath and the Shadowclan border." Tawnystar shouted back. Silverpaw immediately began weaving through the trees after her mentor eagerly sniffing the air until the pungent smell of mouse hit her, following her nose Silverpaw tracked the mouse to under an ash tree and began to stalk it remembering what Berrypaw had told her and Stormpaw when he showed them how to creep up on a mouse. Silverpaw stepped lightly until she thought she was close enough and... leaped claws extended. Her claws sank into flesh as she delivered a swift bite to the neck.

"Silverpaw!" She heard Tawnystar yell sternly. Silverpaw swerved to see her mentor coming back through the trees looking for her, his eyes training the undergrowth until he saw her with mouse in her jaws. Looking her up and down Tawnystar asked astonished.

"Did you catch that?" To which Silverpaw nodded happily. A purr rumbled in Tawnystar's throat.

"Well it seems you have more potential than I thought." He murmured. Silverpaw responded with a happy purr. "Come I'll show you the rest of the territory." Tawnystar said pleased as Silverpaw scraped dirt over her kill.

At sunset Silverpaw finally returned to the camp with Tawnystar behind her, the mouse she caught held firmly in her jaws. Taking sight of her from the apprentices den Stormpaw raced over mouth agape at the mouse. Whilst Specklewhisker walked over Talonflame by her side to greet their children. The adults to the apprentices as they told the events of the day both of them nuzzling Silverpaw as she proudly showed them the mouse.

"Now you two go to your nest I'm sure your mentors have a hard day of training for you tomorrow." Talonflame told them sternly as he and Specklewhisker retired to the warriors den for the night. Silverpaw and Stormpaw padded to the den picking up the mouse Silverpaw had caught and shared it by the tree stump.

"So how's Robinwing for a mentor?" Silverpaw inquired.

"She's great." Stormpaw replied enthusiastically. "What bout havering the clan leader himself as a mentor?" Stormpaw interrogated.

"He's very nice and supporting." Silverpaw told him with just as much enthusiasm, the siblings talked until Stormpaw and Silverpaw were stifling yawns, wearily they padded into their nests, curled up and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the heart of the twolegplace a she cat with brown musty fur and a scarred flank was addressing a circle of cats.

"Soon we will have revenge." She yowled the circle of cats joining in their eyes battle hungry. "The clans will pay!" She proclaimed. Just you wait Thunderclan. She thought I'm coming for you.

**So there's chapter 1 hope you liked it let me know if you have any advice or constructive criticism or liked it.**


End file.
